Puella Magi Awards
by Exotos135
Summary: The puella magi and witches gather around for the first ever puella magi awards!
**Quick notice: Due to complications with real life, and the fact that I'll start college tomorrow, this is the last daily fic I'll be posting for quite a while. Now, I'll only upload maybe once or twice during the weekends, but that's about it.**

 **Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

In the middle of a stadium, with a giant monitor above a stage, Kyubey, wearing a black suit and red bowtie, got on top of a stage as the audience, consisting of the puella magi, witches and familiars applauded and cheered in excitement...for some reason.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Puella Magi Awards, the night where witches and puella magi alike receive awards for their achievements!" exclaimed Kyubey. "I'm your host, Kyubey, and today, we're giving the next awards: Memorable Death, Tragic Romance, Subtextual Relationship, Worst Mistake, and last but not least, Wish. So, without further ado, let's begin with the first award!"

 **(Memorable Death Award)**

"The memorable death award is given to that puella magi and witch who were involved in a death so traumatic, or so dramatic, that they've gone to become very well known!" started Kyubey. "The nominees for this award are Mami Tomoe and Charlotte with Mami's decapitation, and Kyoko Sakura and Oktavia Von Seckendorff with Kyoko's suicide attack!"

The virst video shown is Charlotte eating Mami's head, with the corresponding duo looking slightly embarrassed by it. When the next video shows Kyoko's suicide attack, the puella magi turns to Oktavia and gives he a thumbs up, only for the witch to flip her the middle finger, which she gladly returned.

"And the winner is..." Kyubey telekinetically opened an envelope and read what was written before stating, "Mami's decapitation!"

Everybody cheered as Mami grabbed the doll-like Charlotte and went to the stage, where she grabbed the trophy. It looked like a corpse. "I'd like to thank Madoka and Sayaka, for being witnesses to the event, and sorry for the trauma!" said Mami.

Madoka and Sayaka just gave the girl a thumbs up with worried looks. "And I'd like to thank Charlotte, who killed me in the first place!"

Charlotte "blushed" as Mami went back to her seat and the next award was presented.

 **(Tragic Romance Award)**

"A, tragic romance, the number two most popular way for girls to become puella magi, next to getting what they wish for of course. The nominees for this award are Sayaka Miki with her failed romance with a nobody called Kyousuke, which ended with her turning into the witch Oktavia Von Seckendorff, and Homura Akemi, for her "pseudo romance" with Madoka which lead her to becoming a devil and creating a new reality to have Madoka all for herself!"

The audience booed Homura, who was pelted by a couple tomatoes out of nowhere.

"And the winner is..." Kyubey did the same thing as before and said out loud, "Sayaka Miki for her failed romance!"

Homura's jaw dropped as everybody cheered for Sayaka, who got off her seat and went to the stage to get her trophy. It looked like a broken heart. However, before she could even say anything, Homura jumped from the seat and crashed next to the puella magi.

"Are you kidding me?!" hissed the time traveler. "I went back in time and made tons of timelines centered around Madoka, giving her the most potential of any puella magi, and I even turned into a devil and trapped everyone in a new reality to have Madoka all for myself, and you find Sayaka's romance more tragic than that?!"

"You humans are all the same, when you don't get a trophy during the awards, you always get fussy and whiny about it," replied Kyubey, shaking his head in disapproval. "Nobody gets it."

"I'd like a second opinion!"

"Nobody gets it." yelled the audience in unison.

Angry at her loss and embarrassed at the attitude, Homura stomped her way back to her seat as Sayaka went back to her seat and Kyubey moved to the next award.

 **(Subtextual Relationship Award)**

"The subtextual award is given to a pair of "just friends" who seem to share something more than friendship. The nominees for this award are Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura, and Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi!"

The first video shown is Sayaka and Kyoko together during the fight against Homulilly, and the duo exchanged surprised looks before blushing and turning away. The next video shows Madoka and Homura together, holding hands in what looks like sand. Madoka blushed and turned to Homura, whose face continued to be frozen in a stern stare.

"And the winners are..." after a small pause, Kyubey stated, "Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki!"

Everybody, except for Homura, cheered as Kyoko and Sayaka realized they won and got up, holding hands as they went to the stage and took their award. The award was pretty much in the shape of two people holding hands. Homura tried her hardest not to blow up in anger as the duo went back to their seats and the next award came.

 **(Worst Mistake Award)**

"Everybody who knows how to read will probably guess what this award entails, but let me explain it anyway: this award is given to puella magi who have done such a terrible mistake, it lead to terrible consequences. You know who you are."

All the puella magi present lowered their heads in embarrassment.

"The nominees for this award are Mami Tomoe, with her reckless assault on Charlotte which, as previously said, lead to her death. Madoka Kaname, for carelessly throwing Sayaka's soul gem away. And Homura Akemi for repeatedly going back in time and giving Madoka so much potential, she could potentially become the strongest witch alive."

"And the winner is... Homura Akemi!"

The room was filled with silence.

"Yes, you can throw tomatoes at her while she gets her award."

Homura jumped from her seat to the stage and picked her award as she was bathed in an instant flurry of tomatoes. The trophy looked like a thumbs down. She went back and sat next to the puella magis, specifically next to Sayaka. "Geez, Homura, you didn't need to bring us so much tomato juice," joked Kyoko, earning her a slap in the head from Mami.

 **(Wish Award)**

"And now, we come to the last award of the evening, the wish award!"

The place roared with cheers and applause as Kyubey explained what the award entailed.

"The wish award is given to the puella magi who has performed what is universally considered the best wish in the series!" stated Kyubey. "But since everybody probably already knows who won this award, I'll just shut up for a long time and build up suspense. The winner is..."

Kyubey remained silent as Madoka crossed her fingers, Mami bit her nails, Homura started acting like a cheerleader, Kyoko prayed and Sayaka just hoped for the best while crossing as many fingers as she could.

"Homura Akemi!" suddenly blurted Kyubey.

Everybody turned to Homura as she stopped moving and dropped her pom-poms. "Could you please stop acting like you got ants in your pants?"

The time traveler blushed and sat down. "You really did act like that, though," said Sayaka with a laugh, making Homura paste a picture of Hitomi's face in Sayaka's own face. "AGH! HITOMI'S FACE! _IT BURNS!_ "

"Anyway, the winner is Madoka Kaname, for her wish to erase all witches from existence, rewriting the universe in the process!" added Kyubey, feigning joy.

Everybody cheered and applauded as Madoka got up and went to the stage for her trophy. The trophy looked like her goddess self, though she didn't find this particularly odd. "Thank you everyone!" she shouted, almost in the verge of crying tears of joy. "I'd like to thank the puella magis, for helping me get through hard times, and I'm sorry witches, I just had to erase you from existence for a better world!"

All the witches flipped Madoka the middle finger.

"Uh..." she flipped them off as well. "to you too?"

The witches simply laughed in amusement before joining the puella magis and familiars went to the stage for the final shot.

"Anyway, that's all the awards we got for this puella magi awards!" shouted Kyubey as everybody waved goodbye. "Thank you everybody who came here for this ceremony, and if you feel like making a contract to become a magical girl and do something to earn an award here, come see me! But for now, bye-bye!"

Kyubey waved goodbye as well before a curtain came down, reading "puella magi awards" in big, pink letters.


End file.
